You've Got to be Kidding Me
by justjenn
Summary: AU Pan makes a certain purple hair stranger mad at her and was chased from her school when he came to get her. But, when she accidently kissed him jumping over the wall to escape & was forced to be his gf, a trail of twists, hilarious events take place.
1. Bad Encounter

Author's Note: I have started up 'You Got to be Kidding me...' again. Yay! (Blows horn and parade starts) I'll try my best to remember how the plot goes. It was a bit twisted up, it's hard to remember. It's again in Pan's point of view and an A/U. Ya got to love them. **Bra is not related to Trunks, Goten is not related to Pan**. I'll maybe one day create a none A/U but for now, this is what you get. Reason why is I love the coupling of Pan and Trunks. I love them as their own characters. Credit to Gwi yuh nee. Well, here you go.

**chApter 1: Oh my...**

I glance at the dozing man beside me. I stare at him for the longest until he stirs and open his eyes. I'm welcomed by soft azure eyes, asmile, and he pulls me into a morning kiss. Unfortunately, the nice feeling of his lips against mine didn't last. He shuffled my hair and I swat his hand playfully away with a giggle as he got up to use the bathroom - I couldn't help but feel so lucky I actually found "the one." To tell you the truth, our meeting was quite...how you would say...weird and unexpected. His eyes weren't so warm before. In fact, if looks could kill, I would definitely be smiling in heaven rather in this nice big fluffy bed with him. You see, this guy was just too...hm. How about I tell you the story myself?

* * *

3 years ago

"Yes...yes...c'mon...faster!"

_Tap tap tap._

"YES!"

I threw my hands up in triumph. I have reached the 34th level of Tetris. I am _so_ good. Doing a little victory jiggy dance, I cancelled the game box on my computer screen and leaned back, scratching my stomach with a smirk. As the excitement was fading, I sat in silence and slowly realized...I had nothing else to do. It's near the end summer vacation and I should be having my last fun outside right now. Should. Frowning, I stretched my limbs. _What shall I do_...

I looked at the blank screen of my computer when my eyes drew to the internet icon. With a shrug, I clicked the icon when something hit me. _Where should I go..._I have already been to my email constantly and no one's really 'on' my MSN. I sighed and growled. _This is getting me no where...am I going to have to go to school unsatisfied of my vacation?_

I tilted my head in thought. School. I could probably go on my school site. I never been on it, who would even want to. _It's worth a try...desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose._

I typed in my school's website address and waited for the site to come on. When it did, there was nothing there. Pretty much, just a forum spot, comment spot, updated messages and some other things. _Wow...how bland. _I clicked on the school forum. _I go to an all girls school, so there must be a lot of conversations and gossip going on._ Sadly, I was greeted with an empty forum as well. _Hmmm...I guess people don't come on here. Well, duh Pan, people usually spend their time out rather browsing in a school site._

I went back and looked at the comment button. When I clicked on it, I was a little too happy to find out that there was at least one comment. I clicked on it, curious to see what the person has said._ Probably how smart we are or something..._

**You girls are the ugliest I have ever seen. Plus, you dress like crap. **

**Trunks Briefs**

My eyes narrowed and one began to twitch slightly with rising anger. _Oh ho...so that's how it's going to be you jerk...we'll see. _I quickly clicked the 'reply button' and began typing away in revenge.

**Shut your trap! Fucking lay off! You wanna to die?**

I paused and shook my head. Truthfully, I was a bit nervous of this and deleted it. It's gay anyway.

**Have you seen us! Huh!**

I paused again and scratched my head. That was stupid and pathetic...he probably has.

**Your probably some dipshit that has no idea what the fuck he's doing and has no life to reply to my school. So do us all a favor - get one.**

I paused for the last time and reread it. Hmmm...it sounded too harsh, but tough enough for me. Yawning, I began to shut off the computer, and had a feeling of immaturity. _Oh well, what's done is done_. I looked over at my bed that seemed to look awfully comfortable and inviting. I kicked off from the edge of my desk and my chair rolled over to the object of dreamland. I plopped gently down, feeling the soft thick blue cloth of my blanket against my body and snuggled my cheek in, taking a little nap. My eyelids drooped heavily until everything was blurry as I began to dream...

_REE UR REE UR REE UR _

I snapped my eyes open at the sudden loud sirens of an ambulance go by my window. _How long have I slept?_ Looking outside, I could tell it must be around five or six in the afternoon. I rubbed my eyes and I looked over at the computer. _I wonder_...I got out of bed and turned on the computer. Quickly looking through the comment area - nothing was there. Sighing and shaking my head for being so immature, I decided to waste some time by drawing. _Sigh...brother's in college...Mom's at work...Dad's at a meeting..._

_I love you! Ooooh I love you my sweetheart! You bring joy, to my heeeeaaarrrt!_

I glanced at my cell phone next to me as it blared a cute corny song. _I have to change that ringtone_. _Who would call me...Bra's in America and she's the one that usually calls._ _Besides, she won't be back until tomorrow._ I looked at the number and I couldn't recognize it. _Probably a wrong number._

"Hello?"

"You want to die!" _Kyaaaaaa! Such a loud voice, freaking scared me. Wait a minute...it's a guy's voice. What the hell did I do?_

"What...um, who the hell are you?"

"Me? Ha...I'm Trunks Briefs." _Trunks...Briefs...oh. My reply...he sounds really pissed off. Oh my God, what do I do? Chill, just act tough Pan._

"So?..."

"So, I'm going to beat the shit out of you, that's what!" I glanced at my phone in shock. _What the hell, he has no manners_. _What is his problem! Anger management anyone?_

"Um...How'd you get my number?"

"It said in your profile. Don't you know why I called?" I closed my eyes and sat back down at the edge of my bed. _Ugh...I have a headache..._

"Yeah and frankly, I don't care. I'm tired so...I'll be hanging up now. Have a nice day, dumbass."

I snapped my cell shut with a fustrated sigh. _What a waste of time._ But, I couldn't shake off the feeling of his threatening words. _What if he does beat me up? Ah...probably not...he doesn't know that much about me, in fact, he doesn't even know how I look like._ I was feeling reassured when suddenly, my cell began to ring again, and I quickly took out the battery when I saw that it was his number. _Should I tell my brother? Nah, he wouldn't care much. Pan, all you should do is forget about this and move on. Yup. That's what I'll do. I'm kind of hungry..._

* * *

The next day, Bra came to my house after she came back from her trip to America. After listening to her wild American stories about American boys, cities, shopping and more boys, I told her all about the guy, Trunks, and by the looks of her reaction, it wasn't quite good.

"Trunks Briefs? Yeah I heard of him."

"Really? Where?" She shrugged and drank her ice tea. I slouched back in my seat. _Well, she's no help..._

"Anyway Pan, I think you should just act it never happened. Why the hell did you even reply back?"

I sighed and gulped down my drink. "I don't know...out of boredom?" She sighed, crossing her legs the other way around, and flicked her light aqua hair over her shoulder. "Just don't answer his calls. But, I do hear he never lets go of grudges. Quite the major hottie may I add. One of the top four hotties in San High school I believe." I rolled my eyes. Not the damn guys from San High School again. "Although, Ryoku High has some pretty hot ones as well..." My eyes narrowed. "Please get serious, Bra! My life might be endangered as we know it." Bra stopped her babbling of hot guys and coughed. "Besides, I doubt he hits girls..." Bra looked the other way, sipping her ice tea when she said the last part. I looked at her and closed my eyes in hope.

"Don't jinx it."

* * *

It's been two weeks and three days later. School was starting again tomorrow and of course, that means a girl should get ready for school. First off...having a new hairdo. I went to a hair salon where I know this older girl works at and can give me a discount. I stopped in front of "Scissor Hands" and walked in. The door gave out a slight jingle, indicating a customer's entrance, and spotted my friend. Her hair has changed recently. Before it was jet black with sophisticated spikes protruding in every direction. I was scared to get my eye poked out by one of them. Now...it's a deep lavender with big curls overcrowding her head and pearls randomly strewn in it, cascading down. It was quite...pretty.

"Pan! Great to see you again. How was your summer?" I smiled and rested my elbows on the counter. "It was okay. Pretty boring." She nodded and placed a stack of dollar bills on one side. Oh yes...she loves money. She counts it everyday. I remember when only one dollar was missing and she went haywire, turning me upside down to see if I took it, digging into the trash bin, when all that time it was stuck in her hair.

"So...what can I do for you today?" I sighed and shuffled around some magazines in thought. I then looked up with a smile. "The usual. I'm ready to be tortured for 6 hours." She smiled and tapped the desk with delight. "A magic straight perm then!"

(**Author's Note:** For the people asking me about this, Japanese Magic Straight Perm, also known as Thermal Reconditioning is a hair straightening perm. It is really highly effective and lasts about a year at the most. The process of doing it is about 5-7 hours, depending on your hair. It costs around 100-1000 dollars, depending your hair length, thickness and type. Although, it is damaging, but it's all worth it. You have super straight vertical hair that is full of volume, silky, and shiny, 24/7. It's mostly popular in Korea and slowly becoming known in America. But, you must find an experienced salonist who knows the process well or they can forever ruin your hair. So interview the salonist first. You can do it in mostly Korean salons.)

She lead me to a black plush chair happily and placed a black cape over me. I smirk at her over eccentricity. _Of course she's happy, she's going to get a good bundle, with discount or not._ After wetting my hair and the whole fiasco, she was now spreading the heavy white chemical product on my hair, which was on a wide and long plastic strip. She then placed this plastic moat like thing around my neck in case the chemicals dripped. I just sat and was trying to not squirm for I have been sitting four hours striaight now. My butt was tingling from numbness and couldn't wait to stretch out my sore limbs. (The process is to put the mixture, chemical paste that contains thioglycate, onto the hair with these big wide plastic strips that makes you look like Medusa. So think of Pan with hair like that right now)

While I was sulking in the chair waiting for the chemical to set in, my head began to nod and I dozed away. Suddenly, I snapped back awake when I heard the door chime of bells and three loud voices. Through the large mirror in front of me, I saw three boys walk in, all about my age and may I mention...very handsome. One had black spiky hair with a goofy smile. The second had blonde hair, but the third one got my attention a second more. He was better looking than the the other two and had strange lavender hair that seems to need a cut. A bit lighter then my friend's. _I wonder if he dyed it_. His muscles tightened with every movement and had healthy bronze skin over them. _Oh, he works out_. His piercing azure eyes glanced at me, then looked away to my disappointment. _I thought we had a little moment there_. I chuckled at the thought. _But...what such cold hard eyes. I feel like they are piercing through me. _

I shuddered a bit and focused on the other two. _Hey...I recognize that spiky haired dude_. _He goes to San High School. Oh, these guys must be part of the Four Kings of San High School that Bra always babbles about. Well, their reputation of being good looking is very much true I see. That black haired guy...was his name Goten? Yeah...he had a crush on Bra long ago_.

The girl I know went up and bowed to welcome them even happier for getting more customers. "Is it all of you?" The one with lavender hair raised his hand to indicate him. "Just a hair cut." I cringed when he was brought over next to me. _How embarrassing...I must look like an idiot with these stupid plastic things protruding out like..._

Suddenly, I felt a strong gaze boring into me. I glanced at him at the corner of my eye to confirm if he was looking at me and indeed, he was. I mentally snarled. _I know I look stupid, so stop staring..._I got a better look at him and I realized what I thought his looks were before are nothing compared up close. _He's even prettier than me. Argh...I hate people prettier than me. I don't like this guy already. Whatever._

Another thirty minutes passed and I was nodding off again. The guy next to me was still there with a scowl and a cap over his head like the ones you wear when taking a shower. My friend persuaded him into a conditioning cream for his hair because "he has such a nice bone structure, he should soften and silk his hair up a bit." Although he was tough and yelled "No thank you!" multiple times, my friend can be quite stubborn and just as tough. Money can drive people insane.

As I was mumbling and smacking my lips in a deep nap, I didn't see the guy 'sigh' and reach in his pocket for his cell. His other two friends were dozing off like me. Moments before, they were snickering when their purple haired friend was fighting with my friend as she smeared the cream and snapped the cap on his head.

He punched in some numbers in his cell and held it up against his ear with the same scowl. A minute later, my cell began to jingle that stupid tune. He didn't seem to notice. I snapped awake again, groaning in annoyance. I picked around my pocket for my cell and brought it up to my ear without looking at the number.

"What."

"Where are you." I opened my eyes further as I realized it was the Trunks guy again. I could feel irritation rising in me. _When will he stop bothering me? __This guy has to realize he'll never get me_.

"Why would you want to know? Do you love me? Stop stalking me dammit."

"What! That's it, I'm going to kill you."

" 'I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you.' IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME SO BADLY, WHY DON'T YOU STOP FUCKING TALKING AND DO IT ALREADY, HUH! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

At that moment, time seemed to slow down. The guys sleeping on the sofa woke up with a start from my screaming voice. The lavender haired dude, turned his head towards me, his eyes infuriated more then ever. My eyes widened and turned to my left to look right at him, who had a cell right next to his ear as well. _Oh. My. God. It's him. He's Trunks Briefs. All this time...he was right next to me..._ Suddenly, a flashaback came to my head about the time Bra told me about Trunks. "_He's one_ _of the top four hotties in San High school I believe_."

You see the door of "Scissor Hands" from a distance. Suddenly, the door slams open and out comes a funny girl with weird plastic strips in her hair, a cape, and a plastic moat around her neck. She seems frightened, possibly even petrified. Following her right after you see a guy with what seems to be a shower cap on his head and also a cape. He dashes after, his arms reaching to grab the girl. He stumbles on his untied black converse shoes, but gets right back on his feet.

Desperately trying to get away, she runs for her life and eventually throws the plastic moat around her neck, over and behind her. The moat lands on the guys face and knocks into a clown handing out balloons for the children. He gets back up again, angrier then ever, his nostrils flaring, but soon was blinded from the cape the running girl took off and threw back behind her. He trips over a cart where a vender was selling fruit and finally lies down on the ground, struggling to get the cape entwined around him off. Colorful balloons, oranges, peaches, apples, grapes, and birds fly in the air at a distance.

The girl's name is Pan Son. She is a daughter of two parents, Gohan Son and Videl Son. She has an older brother, Hideki. On August 21st, Pan Son, ran the fastest she has ever ran.

* * *

Hey! Yeah, it's not much now and seems somewhat bad, but I promise you a whole lot of plotting going. Besides, it's reposted, I'm sure people will like it. Review! And please, flamers, don't be such an immature bunch. If you don't like it, don't read and close you trap. 


	2. The Kiss

**Author's Note:** OMG...no way...she finally did it. She actually made chapter 2. I deeply apologize people. I know...a long time. Well, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**chApter 2: Meeting by Lips**

I arrived to school. And...I am dead tired.

Not once yesterday did I look back, and kept running all the way home as fast as my legs could carry me. Amazing, considering it's four miles to my house. I couldn't even sleep as I thought of Trunks' face and his haunting expression.This psycho seriously was going to kill me. And now, he knows where I go to school and how I look. Nice job, Pan. I dragged my feet towards the front gate of my school, and my bag was dangling in my limp hand. My skirt was itchy and I didn't get to wash my face since I woke up so late. I saw a gleeful Bra waving enthusiastically at me, walking towards me, and gave me a hard slap on the back.

"You look awful.."

"Why, thank you."

Although...she didn't notice my hair. Which took me a good thirty minutes to get all the chemicals out last night by the way. I fingered a strand of my new, soft, shiny, straight, black hair. It didn't turn out as well as it should, but I was content with it. Bra just happily tweedled beside me as I sulked up the steps of the entrance.

"So...how are you and that hot San high school boy?"

"Ugh..." I grunted as we began to head towards homeroom. I was late for the orientation in the gym and Bra wouldn't care to go to it.

"What are you going to do?"

I had told Bra all about the incident at "Scissor Hands" last night. She, in turn, decided to find this most humorous, and laughed her butt off as I hung up on her.

"Kill him..." Bra sighed and put a hand to her head.

"I can't believe you never heard of Trunks Briefs."

"Shut up! Don't even say that bastard's name in front of me. It's been most annoying ever since I read his name on the damn school site."

Bra seemed to be amused at my miserable state and just continued on joking about Trunks and I, a chuckle here and there. _I don't need this in the morning_...I looked up at the seating chart on the front door of the classroom as Bra just looked at her perfect nails, still yapping away about the lavender haired devil. She knows she's going to sit next to me. She has the power to do that with her background. Sliding the classroom door open, I was welcomed by the rowdy loud classmates, talking about their fun filled summers. _Great_. I began to sit at my assigned spot when Bra suddenly said something that ran my blood cold.

"Imagine you guys start going out...how funny would that be." That snapped my last nerve and I stood up, picking up Bra by the collar.

"I will never...NEVER...go out with that idiotic bastard. Who would ever want to go out with a guy like...like...THAT!"

I was seething and people stopped their morning conversations and looked at me. Bear with me, I'm tired, stressed, gloomy, and on the edge. Bra stared at me with big innocent eyes and suddenly bursted out in giggles. _Will anything scare this girl_?

"Oh, my cute Pan. I was just joking. Nothing to get all..._sensitive_ about. Which _seems_ to indicate something...no?"

I was stumped by her quirking eyebrows and smirk. I sighed and just plopped back down._ I give up. I simply just give up_. Suddenly, a ruler slammed down on my desk which made my nerves give a whole jump. I slowly looked up to see the teacher, with a very irritated smile.

"Screaming on the first day of class I see? Detention." My mouth opened and was about to say it wasn't fair, but my tired mentality got the best of me. Bra started snickering even more and the teacher turned towards her.

"Oh, you too Miss Bra. You and Pan."

Bra gaped and frowned. I just smiled for the first time.

* * *

"Isn't detention on the first day a little too harsh?" 

I shrugged and continued to scrub the bathroom floor. Seems like we'll start off the year in this bathroom a lot. Bra sighed and began to scrub the faucet with an aggressive manner. I was about to drain the dirty water when my cell jingled that a text message came. I groaned and set the heavy bucket back down onto the floor and jerked my cell out. _Who would_...

Oh crap. It was Trunks.

**I'm at your school. I dare you to come out.**

**-Trunks**

The words almost seemed to choke my throat as I looked up with anxiety. Bra stopped scrubbing and watched me with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here."

"What? Why? I don't want to. If the teacher finds out we cut our punishment, he'll double our work. No."

"But, they're right outside! Trunks and probably his little posse of friends!" Bra's eyes lit up with delight and clamped her hands together.

"Really really? The hot guys from San high school? Let's go meet them!" I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. _Calm Pan...Calm_...

"No, because before _you_ can even begin your flirting, they'll be beating _us_ down to death. Don't you get it?" Bra pouted and started to snap her gloves off.

"And...exactly why is it 'us'? I don't recall mouthing off a certain boy." I glared. Are you really my best friend? Bra waved her hand indicating she was kidding and shrugged.

"Sigh, fine..."

* * *

We started to climb out the window. Luckily, we weren't up on the higher floors. As Bra finally landed on the ground, I quickly dragged her towards the front, walking swiftly beside the wall. When we almost reached the front entrance, I halted, Bra slamming into me. 

"What the hell, Pan! Why did you stop?" Bra rubbed her nose in slight pain.

"Look...it's Trunks." Bra quickly got over her nose and looked over my shoulder. Trunks and his friends were leaning against the closed gate of my school. Trunks was kicking the bars of the gate, cursing slightly for having to wait so long, and looking around for me. I realized Goten was there, leaning against the wall and some others just kicking up dirt. She clicked her tongue in approval.

"My my my...he certainly lives up to his reputation. So do his friends. Wait...is that Goten!" I quickly ducked back behind the wall grabbing Bra's mouth to shut her up from any more exclamations.

"What should we do..." As I was standing there pondering, I suddenly heard his voice yelling at me.

"You! Behind the tree! It's you, isn't it? Come out, right now!"

"Crap! They heard you!" _What to do? That's the only way in and out_. Bra grabbed my arm and began running the other way. We could hear Trunks yelling at us to come back or "we'll die." Sorry, but I have to roll my eyes here. You get used to it after a while.

"I have an idea. Wait at the front all you want, I know a way to get out."

I quickly followed Bra when we were faced with the tall brick wall.

"This is your idea? To go over a ten foot wall?" Bra began setting big cement blocks on top of eachother as steps.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"But...it's dangerous." Bra smacked her hands together to get the dust off.

"It's not as dangerous as getting beaten to death." I sighed.

"Of all the girls in this school, I have to become friends with the crazy one." Bra smirked and backed away, as if to run.

"I'll go first."

"Be my guest." Like I was thrilled to do this. She gave me a "victory" sign and ran, quickly stepping up the blocks and using her hand to jump over the wall.

"Ah!" Bra's short yell got me worried and I quickly got up against the wall.

"Bra! You okay!"

"N-nothing..." My eyebrows knitted into confusion. Why does she sound so timid? Hm, must have been shocked by the height of the jump.

"I'm gonna go over now!"

"No Pan! Wait!" I stopped.

"What you say? Bra?" I didn't get an answer and I was getting worried. I quickly backed up from the wall so I could jump. _Do I have to do this?_ Suddenly, I heard the teacher's voice from behind me.

"Hey you! What are you doing! Get back here!"

I saw the gym teacher drop the bag of volleyballs and run after me, tripping on his own feet and falling down. _Yes, I do_. Not wanting to get caught by the teacher, I quickly dashed and jumped without thinking. _Here goes nothing_...

Everything happened so fast, it was a blur. I fell with an "Oof." I knew I was on the ground. But...something didn't feel quite right. Something definitely, did not _feel _right. _Why did I land so soft when I'm facedown_...

I slowly opened my eyes. A pair of wide azure eyes peered directly into mine. His body was underneath my own small frame, his hands gently resting on the side of my hips. And my lips...

My_ lips_ were on _his_.

I have jumped over the wall, landed on Trunks, and accidently kissed him while falling down.

_Oh. My. God_.

* * *

How is it? Sorry, I wrote this very quickly. Longer chapter next time. 


	3. To Be or Not to Be

**Author's Note:** Well, it's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**chApter 3: To Be or Not to Be**

I couldn't move. And we still haven't moved from our position. Goten, who had his hand over Bra's mouth and held her captive, and Bra looked at me like I lost an arm. Trunks' eyes were as round as wide saucers. I quickly scrambled to my feet as soon as I realized our situation. Trunks finally blinked and touched his lips, slowly fumbling to his feet. I rigidly looked at Trunks with a still shocked face, and abruptly turned around, grabbing Bra's arm. Goten let goed easily, as he was still trying to comprehend what happened.

"Sorry Pan! I was going to tell you, but Goten covered my mouth before I could-"

I placed a hand up. We are not going to discuss this. We are going to leave as if...as if nothing happened. Getting the picture by my expression, Bra nodded and we slowly began to scurry off. Or we tried. Trunks seemed to have gotten over it as well and yelled after us, grabbing my arm.

"Where do you think you're going!"

I stiffened and bit my lip. I turned around and began to immediately dig into my uniform pocket. I had my hand out which consisted of chapstick, some change, three crumpled dollar bills, asoda candywrapper, and a stick of gum. (Love the Japanese soda candies.)

"Um, this is all I have. If you need anything else, uh, just call me."

Goten came beside us and looked at my junk, pitifully.

"She's kidding us...right? We've been chasing a broke ass girl?" Goten sighed and began to slightly curse. Trunks looked at me with murder in his eyes. His eyes were so intense, I thought he'll strain his retina or something. But he just sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-It was your fault anyway!" Trunks looked up.

"What! How the hellis it my fault!"

"You're the one that came here to beat me up and made me run, thus making me land on you!" Trunks brought up his hand as if to hit me and I shrunk back, hands over my head.

"Should I finish the job then! Huh!" I shook my head in slight fear. Trunks ran his hand through his hair, which I noticed was a lot more silkier, due to the cream he did back at the salon. Man...he looked good when he was angry. He kicked the ground and yelled "Damn it!" Goten began to chuckle.

"You did it now. Trunks never kissed anyone in his life. He wouldn't even hold hands with a girl unless he was getting married."

_What?_ My frightened face turned into bewilderment. _A guy like that never kissed before? Let alone touch a girl? Right...and pigs fly_. Trunks came up to me. _Whatis he going to do... _He reached and took my cellphone out of my front uniform jacket pocket and punched in some numbers. He looked - no, glared - at me while doing so. He shut my cell and threw it at me.

"You better call. C'mon, let's get the other guys." He began walking away and I looked at his back as if he were crazy.

"What! Why should I?" Seriously, this guy has a mental problem. I just know he does. First he obviously shows he hates my guts and now he wants me to call him. He stopped walking and smirked.

"You're taking responsibility for your actions."

"Wh-What? For what? For kissing you? It was a peck! Get over it. Besides, what am I suppose to do!" Trunks growled slightly.

"Geez, for a girl you talk a lot. If you tell _anyone_ we're going out..." What did he just say! My eyes were getting dazed from this situation.

"W-What! Are you delusional or something? Since when am I going out with you?"

"Since now."

"Why! I really don't get why I have to be your girlfriend! Are you listening to yourself? Besides...I, uh, have a boyfriend." That was a lie, but anything to get away from this guy.

"Do you think I care? Do you think I even_ like_ you?"

"Sigh, then why do you want me to go out with you! Are you getting the situation right now? You don't like me and you're forcing me to be your girlfriend!"

"Because you kissed me! Alright! So stop talking!"

"W-what..."

This is too crazy. My shoulders slumped down in confusion and exhaustion as Iwatched Trunks' retreating figure who was mumblingsomething about why he went to the back of the school. I wonder if this guy's mentally unstable since he's babbling about things that don't make sense. _I have to date him...because I kissed him_. I replayed that sentence over and over in my head. _Talk about being sensitive_. Goten looked at me and chuckled from my incredulous and confused expression. He came over beside me and began patting me on my back.

"Don't mind Trunks. He has his reasons. He promised himself he won't ever touch a girl unless she's the one he'll love. In other words, he believes that fate will lead him to the right girl by letting fate make the "right girl" come into contact with Trunks. Do you get me?"

I numbly just nodded. I didn't really get what he was saying, but so far he's saying Trunks' is a psychopath and imaginative. Great. Goten pat my head and left, jogging to catch up with Trunks. Bra immediately clung to my arm.

"Oh my God, that is soooooo romantic! Letting fate decide the girl for him...aw, so sweet. Whoever thought that you end up going out together. And I'm right. It is funny. Hahahahahahahahahaha."

I looked at my friend, laughing her head off, and the situation around me. So...through this hectic situation, I got myself a boyfriend. I'd erase his number, but I didn't think it was wise to. However...neither him nor I called eachother for a week. And we just...forgot all about it. A few weeks later, I got a call from Bra.

"Hey! Uub wanted you to call him!"

"Why?" Uub was my only friend of the opposite gender. Yeah, I tend to want really close friends, rather than have a whole posse.

"I don't know. He sounded serious though." I could hear crunching noises through the receiver. Probably eating snacks, that pig.

"Well, tell him to call me."

"Eh too lazy. Anyway I told you, so tootles. I'm wasting my minutes."

She hung up and I looked at the phone in disbelief. Well, that's Bra for you. Hm, I can't call long distance. All because of my brother. He used my phone to call his stupid girlfriends in America and used up all my minutes. Maybe he'll let me borrow his. I quickly tiptoed to my brother's door and knocked.

"Oh dear brother?" My brother, Hideki, propped up on his elbow from his bed and gazed at me with lazy eyes as I sing song-ed for his attention. Do I see a bit of irritation?

(**Author's Note:** Hideki is Number Seventeen. Quite random, I know. But, I didn't think his real name Number Seventeen would fit the story. I mean...who name's their child with a number? I chose Hideki because my older brother looks like Number Seventeen, except he has grayish-blue eyes. How? That's what you get when you're Japanese, Korean,and French.)

"What..." I twiddled my fingers together.

"Um...can I use your cell for a minute?"

"No." I pouted.

"Why not!"

"Because you didn't make me food today."

Bastard. I slammed his door hard. I try to be nice, but nooo. I looked at the clock. It was 11:30 PM. However, there was no one besides my brother to tell me not to go out. No one to say "it's dangerous to go out at this time." I walked out of my house in search for a phone booth. When I finally found one a few blocks down, I muttered as I put in a few coins to make a call to Uub. Suddenly, I heard a greasy voice behind me.

"Hey sweetie. Want to make some fast money?"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. What the hell is he talking about. I looked at him with disgust. He was a rather plumpy man that looked about45 years old and had a tacky floral pattern shirt with white slacks. He had his hair sleeked back to cover his bald spot. He had some shades on, but it didn't hide his droopy sly eyes and the thick eyebrows. Long nose hairs as well. Ew. Who is this man...

"Um...who are you." The guy chuckled and slinked an arm around my shoulder.

"Come to my car for a while so we can...talk." He slid his shades down to see me and gave me a once over. I was getting grossed out, and smacked his hand off.

"And why would I do that?"

"So we can chat...you know." I scrunched up my nose and turned around.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on." He grabbed my shoulder and I smacked it away again.

"Go away, creep." He frowned and making him, if possible, uglier than he was.

"I tried to be nice, bitch."

He grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward. I gave out a sudden yelp, and dropped the receiver. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me from behind and started to drag me towards his car. I struggled to get out, trying to hit him or something, but he was just too big. I looked around and saw a few people not far away that looked my age. I began yelling at them.

"Help me! You guys over there! Please!"

The fat guy growled and covered my mouth before I could yell anything more. We were near the car and I started to get frantic, pleadingly looking at the people. _Mother, your dear daughter is getting kidnapped!_ The tears I held back were beginning to flow as I realized my situation and how dangerously it's becoming. We reached his car and he was trying to shove me inside.

"Please let go of me. What are you going to do..." The guy kept pushing and smirked.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you, so don't worry your pretty head off."

He finally got me inside and pushed me into the passenger seat as he slid into the driver's seat. He started the car and I cried as the car rumbled alive. I immediately began pulling on the handle and banged against the window. _Somebody...please help me_. As he was about to pull away, a brick came flying towards the windshield and cracked it.

"What was that!" _It was probably your reflection_. The guy got out of his car and looked at the culprit.

"Hey...it_ is_ Trunks' girlfriend!"

_Goten!_ Walking over slowly with hands in his pockets, he peered inside the window. The fat man started blubbering.

"Hey you! Go away! There's nothing to see here." Confirming it was me, he looked back to two other people.

"Trunks! Yui! Come here! It's Pan!"

The guy panicked when he saw more people coming over, got in his car, and began starting the car again. Goten looked back.

"Hey, hurry up! The fat man's getting away!"

The bastard locked all the doors again and started to drive away. I pressed my face against the window. _Please Goten! Remember the license plate or something! Save me!_ I thought I was done for when...

_CRASH!_

Another brick came flying towards the windshield, and this time, it went clear through, hitting the man square on the face. I opened my eyes and saw it was Trunks standing in front of the car. He had a death glare and kicked the car once, finally proppinghis legup on the car's hood.

"Hey mister, come out." The man held his nose and started cursing while he got out of the car.

"You damn kid! Get lost and mind your own fucking business."

He started towards Trunks. I took this chance and unlocked my side of the door._ Yes! I'm free!_ I looked over to Trunks and saw the man take a swing towards Trunks. Trunks just side stepped and kneed the man in the stomach. He doubled over and got kicked on the side of his face. All while Trunks' hands were in his pocket. Trying to look cool or something? I realized there was a lot of people. Trunks, Goten, and Yui all wore casual suits. There were four girls that looked on with horror, except two: one was looking on with a smirk, and the other was looking at...me? I wanted to stare to make sure she was, but I saw that Goten picked up the guy on the ground.

"Hey mister, why are you trying to cause so much trouble? You think Kami will approve of this?" He dragged the guy over to the car and threw him in. Wow...so strong.

"Just get in the car and drive away, okay? You don't want to see my friend when he's really mad. Got quite a temper as you can see." He smiled and slammed the door, patting the car roof. The guy nodded and slammed on the pedal, opening the window when he was a good distance away, and gave the middle finger. Goten spat.

"Why that fat pig..."

I just sighed and fell to the ground. This whole experience is tiring me out. Goten kicked the dirt and walked over to me.

"Hey baka...you okay?" He looked at me with pity. I glared at him. Suddenly, I just bent my head down and let the tears fall. I hate to admit...I was scared. That guy was so strong...I thought I wouldn't have excaped.

"Hey Trunks, your girlfriend's crying!"

_Crap. Stupid butthole_. With Goten's yells, everyone's attention was on me. The girls stared and started whispering amongst themselves, giving me a few glares. The girl that was staring at me mumbled "girlfriend" in a surprised manner. Trunks walked over after making sure the driver was gone, and stood over me. I quickly wiped my tears as discreetly as possible and looked up.

"Um...thanks..." He frowned.

"Stupid...why didn't you get out of the car!"

"I couldn't help it! He had the doors locked!"

"Why were you even walking around this late by yourself! Are you a loser!"

I glared and stood up. I stared at him hard and just turned to walk home. Bastard...for a moment I thought you had a heart. I felt a hand grab my wrist and looked behind to see Trunks.

"Hold on, let me walk you home." He turned back to the guys.

"Yui, Goten, meet me at the Zio Cafe. I'm going to walk Pan. I don't want to have to rescue her again if she gets her butt kidnapped again."

I just scowled at his words. Goten and Yui just nodded, walking back to the girls. Trunks turned around and started walking. When he sensed I wasn't following, he looked back.

"Well? C'mon, I may be a hero, but I'm no psychic. Tell me where you live."

I just sighed and began walking. When you think a moment is romantic, count on him to mess it up. We walked for a while and it was silence between us. I saw aguy talking loudly on his cell across the street, and I just _glanced_ at him when suddenly Trunks started speaking.

"Hey, stop looking at him like that."

"Huh?"

"You were oogling at him."

"I wasn't _oogling_ at him!"

"Are you yelling at your savior?" I couldn't argue any further. This guy _did_ save me. Although...Goten did help as well.

"Also, why didn't you call me? I told you to call me!"

"Well, I was busy with school! Not like you would even know how that feels, probably."

"Are you calling your savior stupid!"

"Ugh...forget it." I was too tired to argue and we reached my house.

My house wasn't far away, but this walk seemed like it took forever. We reached my door gateand I turned around to say thanks. But before I could say anything, his obnoxious voice beat me to it.

(**Author's Note:** People who are asking, most middle class houses and up in Japan and Korea have houses with thick tall walls and such surrounding the house and a gate where they identify themselves through an intercom.)

"Call me once you're inside."

"Sigh...why?"

"Just call me."

"Our phone's out of order."

"So...you're poor. I get it. Sorry."

"It's not like that!"

"Then do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah..."

"Then call me with that."

"But, I don't have any minutes."

"Gosh, is it_ so_ complicated to even make a single phone call?"

"Is it _so_ complicated to understand the situation?"

"Just go in. And don't walk alone late at night by yourself. Last time I saw you, you had a friend. Go around with her."

"Why, yes, father. Good bye."

"If you don't call..."

"Okay, okay, I get the point. _Bye_."

Going in, I realized he looked really great in a suit. Maybe today something special happened. As I looked back at the door, I realized that he wasn't that bad. Just tough to handle. I walked in the living room and no one was there still. _Hm. Right. To call Trunks._ I went back upstairs and faced my brother's door again. I knocked loudly.

"What."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

I opened the door and went inside anyway. I saw that he was on the internet. _Sigh, so carefree, yet you don't know I was almost kidnapped_.

"Can I _please_ use your phone real quick?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't make me food."

"Sigh fine, I'll make it for you ten times this week."

"Hmmmm..."

"Want to make a contract or something?"

"...the paper's in the first drawer."

Ugh, the selfish brat. Just because he's in college, my parents praise him, letting him do anything he wants. After I wrote the contract, he approved, and stamped my thumb print, I finally got ahold of his phone.

"Use it here."

"Why?"

"Or you could just give me it back."

"Fine..." The phone started to ring and finally it picked up.

"Who is this!" Damn...his booming voice startled me.

"Uh...it's me...Pan."

"Oh..."

"Do you always answer the phone like that?"

"Yeah..." Silence.

"So...I called."

"Yeah..." Silence.

"Trunks! Can you open this?" I heard a girl whining at Trunks. Great. I could hear in the background Trunks responding,"You open it."

"So...yeah...um thanks for saving me."

"Yeah..." Silence. Sigh this was going no where.

"Hang up. It's been two minutes." What? I looked at my brother with a "are you kidding me" face.

"Hold on, a few more seconds." Hideki just glared at me. Suddenly Trunks boomed in again. So irritating to have two bastards grabbing for my attention.

"Why did you stop talking!"

"Oh...my brother-"

_PEEP PEEP PEEP_ _PEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"What is that?" Trunks asked in a surprise tone. I looked over at my brother who was blowing hard into his recorder flute thing, producing screeching noises, while glaring at me. I was getting a headache...

"Ugh, listen, I'll call you back."

"Twelve sharp tomorrow."

"But, I have class."

"Don't kid me, it's lunch."

"Our schools are different."

"One then."

"Okay."

_Beep beep beep beep_

I looked at the phone. _What...he hung up on me. Without saying good bye...bastard_. I stared at my brother you now proceeded to chat online, with his hand outspread for the phone. _Sigh, I had enough of stupid men today._

_Hmmm...I forgot to call Uub..._

* * *

About Trunks being super sensitive about the kiss...you'll see why. Also, you'll see in later chapters the** REAL** reason Trunks wanted her.

* * *


End file.
